Party Animal Dubbed
by Xenophobic
Summary: A Dubbed Version of Party Animal. Enjoy.


**Okaiz! this was a fun little thing to make. i hope you enjoy it :3**

Flaky was preparing for Flippys birthday party. she was baking the cake. "Okay... eggs..." Flaky cracked the egg with out any mess or fail. "Well that turned out better then i thought." Just then, nutty came over, to try to steal the chocolate kisses that were next to the cake batter bowl. "HEHEHEHE GIMME FUCKIN CHOCOLATE :D HEHEHEHEH" Nutty reached for the chocolate, but Flaky slapped his hand. "Fuck off Nutty. we cant having eating all of the candy before Flippy gets here asshole!" Nutty whimpered and whined. Flaky then reached for the nuts. She cracked the nut, and put it in the blender, then turned it on. After a few minutes, the blender stopped. Flaky saw that it was a nutshell jamming the the blade. She reaches for it, but stops. "uh... Hell no." So she unplugs the blender before taking the shell out. "Take that Rhode Majinto!" She says triumphantly. She eats the nut. a few seconds later she breaks out in revolting purple hives. Then gets swollen lips. Then she bloats up like a ballon. "MMMM! HMMMM!" She screams "oh shit!" Nutty says as he runs over. When he gets to her, he takes a look at her, then at the bowl of chocolate. Then he hits her to bounce her away. "CANT STOP ME NOW BITCH!" And he dives into the kisses bowl. he grunts and moans as he enjoys his stolen loot. "MMMM HM HM HM OOOOOOO OOOO."

**Later at the hospital**

Flaky and Lumpy are exiting the hospital. "And so make sure you stay away from any peanut related substances. you are very allergic." As he says that, mime unicycles over carrying a bag of nuts. He offers them to her. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE FAGGOT?" Lumpy sceams at mime and slaps his nut bag out of his hand. Mime then mimes crying.

**Back at the Party**

The tree friends there were setting up the party. Flaky and Cuddles were putting the banner up, and Nutty was setting up the punch bowl. there were also various presents and party favors littered across the floor. Mime was also there, making balloon animals. He blew up a balloon in which he accidentally let go of, and whizzed across the room to the blender, fraught with nuts. Mime smiled in delight. The Mole was walking with a poster of a tailless donkey. He set it up upside down. "Yes" The Mole says. Back to Nutty. He is stirring sugar in the punch. he takes a sip of it. "Blea! Tastes like shit!" So Nutty takes the whole sugar bowl and dumps it in, and takes another sip (Without stirring). "ugh! Still shitty!" So nutty takes a whole box of sugar out from under the table, and begins dumping the thing out. Sniffles was at the party too. he was filling the apple bobbing barrel with water. when it was full he put the apples in, and bobbed for one. Back to Nutty. By now he was finished dumping the box, and pulled out a big bag out from under the table. Flaky looked out the window, and saw Flippy coming home. "Guys! He's here! Lights off! and Quiet!" Mole got the lights, and Flippy entered his dark home. The light flashed on. "SURPRISE!" "PHUC KICH! CHÚNG TA PHẢI BẢO VỆ! *huff* *huff* *huff*" "Oh he's a jolly good fellow, Oh he's a jolly good fellow, Oh he's a jolly good felloooooooow, and hope he doesnt kill us (yes they say that)!" "ah thanks guys!" Flippy said.

**Party Begin (Nutty)**

He's still pouring sugar... what the hell? eventually sugar doesn't sweeten something anymore... anyway, he finally deems the amount of sugar the right amout, and tastes the "Punch" which is just a bowl of sugar by now and... not really sure what to call it. he must have gotten high off sugar. he turns into a tornado

**At the Cake**

Flaky hands Flippy the cake cutter, but instead of taking it, he stares at it in a trans. "_ballistic knife... rrrrrrrr hahahahahaha" _"what the fuck are you talking about Flippy?" "oh um... nothing. Thanks." he takes the know and cuts a slice.

**Nutty Again**

Nutty is now a blazing tornado of destruction. he rushes past mime, who was carrying nuts. the nuts got sucked up in his tornado, and he rushed past flaky, who was about to eat some cake, but as he went past her, the nuts flew into her mouth (They sure did!) (FUCK OFF GENO!) As he was gagging she said "ACK- YOU MOTHER ACK- FUCKER!" She once again breaks out in hives and bloats up. her spines pop many balloons around her, which to Flippy, sounds like gunshots. "ugh... hhhhhhh. rrrrrr GRRRRR" Flippy begins Flipping out. Toothy, who is next to him, is concerned. "uh... Flippy? you okay?" Flippy towered over him. Then he lifted him up, and STABBED HIS FACE OUT with the cake cutter. "OH SHIT!" Sniffles screamed, and ran. "Face cake? gay ass joke, that is fucking lame." Cuddles said. Flippy ran over to Cuddles, and put that face slice on his plate. "Oh yeah real fucking funny Flippy, oh you got balloons? what are you gonna do? give me static sho ACK-" Flippy tied the balloons around his neck, and it began to hang him in the air. he was chocking, until his gagging was cut off by the celling fan slicing into pieces. Then Nutty tornado came to him. all Fliqpy had to do was touch him with the knife, and Nutty's spinning finished him off. "Now who else can i kill...?" Fliqpy said "aaaaah... Mime..." Mime was shoving the nuts down into the blender. Fliqpy turned the blender on when his hand was still in it. His hand had begun to be torn to pieces, and Fliqpy pushed him in, and the rest of his body was blended. "Shit! Again!" Sniffles ran into the barrel he was filling up earlier. He hid there for a while, but he needed air eventually. he stuck his mouth out of the barrel. "**Let's see... wheres another mother fucker...? remains... dead bodies... a balloon..." **Fliqpy said "MMM MM HMM M HMMM!" Which meant "IM NOT A BALLOON YOU ASSHOLE!" **"a moaning balloon... Ah! mouth out of a barrel... sorry sniffles..." **Fliqpy grinned. Fliqpy slmmed the lid on the barrel, as if he were trying to drown him _"shit! this looks like the end of me! OH GOD!" _He thought as a knife went through the barrel, then a cake cutter, a fork a knife, another fork. By now he is almost out of air. _"GOOD BE WORLD!" _Then the water level lowered for no reason "hmmm?" Sniffles touched a knife tip. "whew..." Fliqpy picked up the barrel, and Sniffles squealed as he fell on a knife. Then Fliqpy went out of the house, and threw it down a hill. It then hit a tree, and broke, exposing the mess of blood and organs which was now Sniffles. The Mole was still trying to pin the donkey tail. He began to walk towards Flaky. "MMMMMM! MMMMMMMM! HMMM! MMMM! (OH GOD! OH GOD! SHIT YOU MOTHER FUCKER DONT COME CLOSERDONTCOMECLOSER! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-)" The needle impaled Flaky's eye, and she then exploded, and her quills pinned Mole to the wall, which un fliped Flippy. "God danmit! not my fucking party! son of a bitch! ... hmmm... Ah! Mimes drink!. Flippy got the blender cup, and started stirring. he then drank some. "wait... Mime fell in this- wait... wasn't I allergic to venison? SHI-" Flippy's Lips bloated.

WHATS THE MORAL YOU UGLY ASS KIDS? LIFE'S A PARTY AND EVERY ONES INVITED

Kids: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY

**Well that was fun. :)**


End file.
